Maybe One Day
by weirdsib
Summary: April explains to Irma why she's been so busy, and, while doing so, reflects on her new friends and why she loves each of them so much. -Oneshot


**Hi there. So, new TMNT oneshot, because I got bored and this idea's been in my head for awhile now. Yes, it takes place in the 2012 series, because I LOVE it! Ahem... enjoy.**

"What do you mean you can't come over?!"

April winced at Irma's snapping, sighing heavily as her friend put her hands on her hips. It wasn't that April didn't want to go to Irma's place to hang out, it was just that... she wanted to hang out with her new friends more. She knew it probably wasn't right, picking her four other friends over Irma, but she couldn't help it. Ever since she'd met the turtles, they'd been like family to her. They'd all risked their lives for her more than once, and in her book, that made them great friends. Not only that, but they accepted her, so naturally, she liked to be around them. She had already planned to go to the lair to hang out with them tonight, having to decline another one of Irma's invitations.

She felt horrible, but at the same time, she felt great. She knew she was probably hurting her friend's feelings, but Irma had plenty of other friends to hang out with. The turtles didn't.

"April? April! Are you even listening to me?!"

April came back to reality, taking a step back at her friend's fierce glare.

"Look Irma, I'm sorry. I just..." April trailed off, rubbing the back of her neck, "I'm busy, is all. I-"

"That's always your excuse!" Irma crossed her arms over her chest, her expression hard. "Can't you at least tell me why?"

April hesitated. She couldn't say much, knowing the importance of keeping the turtles' existence a secret, but Irma deserved some sort of explanation. It was only fair.

"Well, I made these new friends-"

Irma went slacked-jawed, her eyes filling with hurt.

"It's not what you think! They're these four boys I met and-"

"Boys?"

Irma's expression had changed, going from irritated to overly excited. April knew what was coming. She had said the "B" word, and it was the word that always set Irma off. Three, two, one-

"Tell me everything! Do they go to our school? Are they older? Are they hot? I hope they're hot..."

April chuckled, rolling her eyes at the girl's overreaction, and motioned for Irma to calm down. She knew she had to keep talking now. She had brought up boys, and there was no turning back. She wouldn't give away much. She would leave out the whole "mutant turtle" part of it. And where they lived. And that there sensei was a giant rat...

"Alright, alright! Just let me talk! You have to promise not to interrupt me though-"

"Do you really think I'm going to interrupt you?"

April sighed, bringing up one hand to silence her friend.

"Okay, so I met these four guys. They-"

"Where did you meet them?"

"Hey! What did I tell you!"

"Sorry, sorry. No interrupting."

April rubbed her temples, then continued. "I met them on the street. They... helped me out with something. They're pretty cool. All related-"

April was cut off as Irma squealed.

"Yes! Hook me up girl! Wait, are they cute?"

April opened her mouth to respond, but then shut it again. Of course her friend would put appearance before everything else. April didn't hate her for it or anything. Naturally, most teenage girls wanted a good looking guy. Irma was in the category of "most teenage girls." What was April supposed to say? If Irma ever met the turtles, she'd probably freak. Heck, even April freaked, and she usually NEVER based things off the way they looked. Irma could never meet them. April had to think of something, and fast. She saw Irma twitching, anxiously awaiting an answer.

"Well... I guess they're kind of cute... but they wouldn't be to most. They have... they have a skin condition. It's pretty bad."

"All of them?"

"Yep. They all inherited it. In fact, the reason they don't go to high school, or leave their house much, is because they're afraid of being made fun of." _Or afraid of being hated and feared, _April thought bitterly. "They're home-schooled by their dad."

Irma narrowed her eyes, the gears in her head turning as she thought. Then, to April's shock, she gave a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Whatever. The fact that they never leave the house makes them more mysterious."

April raised an eyebrow at this. Her friend's thought process never ceased to amaze her. Or confuse her.

"Tell me more!" Irma ordered.

"Fine. Well, they're all brothers. They're quadruplets-"

"Woah, doesn't that mean, like, four of them? Born on the same day? Isn't that rare or something?"

April's shoulders slumped in annoyance. The day Irma let her finish a sentence would be the beginning of the apocalypse.

"I don't know, okay? Will you just let me talk?"

"Fine. Keep going. I'm curious."

"Well if you'd let me finish... Ahem, as I was saying, they're quadruplets. They're all pretty cool. They all know martial arts."

April held a hand up as Irma opened her mouth to talk. The brunette shut her mouth and pouted, but stayed silent.

"They're all really good at martial arts too. Like, **really **good. They're dad's a martial arts master, so they know their stuff."

"Ohhh. So if I got attacked in the street, they could protect me? That's so awesome."

"Yes, they could, but that's not the point. Anyways, they're all really nice, if not a bit strange. I mean... I'll just explain them to you. First their's Leo. He's pretty nice. He watches over his other brothers for the most part. He can be a little geeky at times, but he means well."

She could say so much more about Leo, like how he's responsible, but sometimes overestimates his limits. How he fights great, but knows when to back away. How he doesn't deserve some of the burdens he's had to carry. How he's always watching over others before himself. How he'd put his own life at risk in order to save his family.

"Geeky is cute," Irma replied.

April smiled. Right as the word geeky was said, the next friend she would talk about came to her mind.

"Then you would like Donnie," April stated. "He's the definition of the word geek. In fact, he's a genius. He knows more than every teacher at our high school. No joke. He's not one of those annoying egotistical geeks though. He's really sweet. He can be a bit awkward sometimes, but he's a great friend."

Donnie was a _wonderful _friend. He was kind, gentle, caring. He was a workaholic as well, always inventing things to better the lives of his family, even if it meant only an hour of sleep each night. He was intelligent, but almost too much for his own good, and he deserved more credit for his amazing accomplishments. Credit he would never receive because of how he looked.

"I can live with awkward," Irma said. "Besides, geniuses can help you with your homework."

"And by 'help' you mean 'do' don't you?"

Irma smirked. "Of course."

That smirk reminded April a lot of a certain red clad turtle.

"Then there's Raph. He's kind of the bully of the family, but he's still nice despite that. He's the tough one. Definitely the best fighter. He's got a bit of a temper, but he's still pretty cool. He gets into trouble sometimes though. Ya know, rushes into things without thinking."

Raph was definitely the hothead of the family, but beyond that, April saw an overprotective brother that just wanted his family safe. Raph was bitter at times, and mean, but when his family needed him, he was there. He's the type that always has your back, no matter what. He's the one that would hide his vulnerability for the sake of the ones he loved. If you hurt his family, he'll hurt your face.

"Oh, a bad boy. I like that," Irma said, grinning.

April punched her playfully, holding back a chuckle.

"Then Mikey. He's definitely the party animal of the group. He's really funny, and pretty good at cracking jokes. He's not the brightest, but he's not stupid."

Mikey was far from stupid, in April's opinion. He could cheer even the most gloomy person up in a heartbeat. His smile was contagious, and he seemed to give one to all he came across. To bad he didn't come across many people. The world would definitely be happier. Not only was he the most upbeat, but he was also very nurturing and accepting. He believed that everyone and everything had a good side to it.

"A party animal would be fun to hang out with." Irma patted April's head. "I can see why you've been busy now. You're forgiven. Sorry for flipping out on you."

"I'll think about forgiving you," April teased, arms crossed over her chest as she cracked a playful smile.

"You'd better. It's only fair because I forgave you first. I should be forgiven in return."

April laughed, but nodded. They headed down the street together, and April watched Irma bounce around and talk about how excited she was to meet April's new friends. April only wished she could show Irma. Introduce them all, like most normal friends would do.

Maybe one day.

**Well?! (cricket noises) Huh, whatever. Anyways, this is how I see a 2012 Irma. If you don't like it, I'm sorry. I'm not the best writer, but practice is pretty helpful. By the way, the reason I called the turtles quadruplets is because, technically, they're all the same age in the new series (mutation day). Hope you somewhat enjoyed this pointless story. Have a nice day!**


End file.
